Talk:Mr. Satan
His name is Mr. Satan *Hercule was only used due to censorship issues. Mr. Satan is the real name while "Hercule" is just a dub name, not official to the series. *And can someone change the article name to Mr. Satan? **I've moved the page to Mr. Satan. Both Hercule and Hercule Satan redirect there now. Wildyoda 03:02, 19 February 2007 (UTC) His real name is Mark. Toriyama said so. :Source? -- 09:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Satan City Where should we put in the fact that a city was renamed after him? Forerunner... can be used on any wiki Revisiting the naming issue Now that we're trying to use the English anime names, I'm having a hard time figuring out if his name should still be Mr. Satan or be changed to Hercule. Both names are used frequently in the English release, but, in the English release only, Hercule is his "real" name, while Mr. Satan is a stage name. On the other hand, he's probably better known as Mr. Satan, even in English-speaking areas, and that is his canonical name AFAIK. What do you guys think? -- nonoitall 03:52, 9 August 2008 (UTC) In-laws As in a couple other articles, there is apparently some more in-law confusion here. The following do not qualify: *Goten (Son-in-law) Reason: A son-in-law is the husband of a daughter. Goten is not the husband of Mr. Satan's daughter. *Ox-King (Father-in-law) Reason: A father-in-law is the father of a spouse. There is no evidence that Mr. Satan's wife's is the Ox-King's daughter. *Goku (Brother-in-law) Reason: A brother-in-law is the brother of a spouse or the husband of a sister. There is no evidence that Goku is Mr. Satan's wife's brother, or Mr. Satan's sister's husband. *Chi-Chi (Sister-in-law) Reason: A sister-in-law is the sister of a spouse or the wife of a brother. There is no evidence that Chi-Chi is Mr. Satan's wife's sister, or Mr. Satan's brother's wife. *Grandpa Gohan (Adopted Grandfather-in-Law) Reason: An adop''tive'' grandfather-in-law (if such a thing exists) would be the adoptive grandfather of a spouse. There is no evidence that Grandpa Gohan is the adoptive grandfather of Mr. Satan's wife. -- 06:30, 14 September 2008 (UTC) He's not Hercule Satan he should never be referred to as "Hercule Satan". Originally, his name would just have been Mr. Satan. In the English version, Mr. Satan was his stage name and Hercule was his "real" name, with his real last name remaining unknown. So, it's either "Hercule" (his real name in English media, with an unknown last name) or "Mr. Satan" (his stage name in English media, and the most accurate adaptation of his original title). -- 04:39, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :If you want to get downright technical, he's called both "Hercule" and "Mr. Satan" by a number of people in the uncut, FUNimation dubs of the movies, though only called "Hercule" once (to my knowledge) in the actual Dragon Ball Z series in one of the final episodes by a spectator of the World Martial Arts Tournament. (Until I saw the movies, I chalked that up as a simple oversight, actually.) ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 08:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) No wait, sorry. I misunderstood what you were saying. There's no evidence that he's "Hercule Satan" in the FUNimation dub, but there's ALL evidence that he's BOTH "Hercule" AND "Mr. Satan" in the anime, as you said and I verified. ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 08:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Right. (Sorry if I was a little unclear.) I just meant that both "Hercule" and "Mr. Satan" are valid names, but to my knowledge there wouldn't be any official situation where they would be combined into "Hercule Satan". -- 22:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I stand corrected. I was just watching the Cell Games Saga, and he is indeed introduced as "Hercule Satan" multiple times. Sorry about that. Given the current controversy over the wiki's naming scheme, it's probably too soon to say for sure which name should be used, but if we go with the English anime names, the article could be titled either "Hercule" (the fullest known form of his real name) or "Hercule Satan" (his full stage name). Like I said though, it might be good to wait for consensus on the naming conventions to get firmly established before we start changing things. -- 04:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) hello hello mr satan.who does your voice??????????????????????. :Daisuke Gouri on the Japanese anime, Chris Rager in FUNimation's dub, and Don Brown in the Ocean Group dub. Would you like to add a voice actors section to the bottom of the article? :-) -- 20:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Future Gohan Future Gohan has no relation to Mr. Satan because Gohan does not marry in that timeline. He dies. Super Exciting Character Guide I don't have it, i read it on the internet so I have no idea if it's real but according to the character guide his name is Mark as Toriyama explains, this is a pun on akuma/devil, fitting his ring name. In Japanese, Mark is writtenマーク/maaku, and if you rearrange that, you get “akuma”. They don’t have family names in the region where Mister Satan lives, so his name is simply “Mark”. Toriyama adds that Videl is the character’s real name, not a ring name (“Videl” being “devil” rearranged a’course). --Rod|talk 23:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) There’s a picture of Mister Satan, with him asking people to please call him “Mister Satan”. Whatever you say Mark. :Any authoritative source on that? -- 09:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, only if you know Japanese and own the Guide :S (A friend of mine translated it for me, but I doubt we'll see an official release in the US) Here's the image, courtesy of Daizex.com http://daizex.com/ --Rod|talk 03:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Googled it a day or two after I asked that and am satisfied of its authenticity. Actually in instances where no official English translation of a source is available, it's generally acceptable for users with the know-how to translate the source for a reference, which would probably be appropriate for this article. -- 06:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I made a small edit, his name isn't actually Mark Satan, Mr. Satan is only his ring name and he has no last name because people from that area don't have last names--Rod|talk 20:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Manga Appearance When does he appear in the manga? It doesn't say. AHB10 02:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) AHB10 Wife Videl is the daughter of mr. satan, Who is the wife? -- 21:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Mythology Reference This sentence is incorrect, ""Hercule" originates from Hercules, in Greek mythology." This is incorrect because in Greek mythology the hero you are referring to is in fact named Herakles not Hercules. Hercules comes from Roman mythology, and is essentially the same hero with a Latin name. I will correct this mistake for this article. Mr. Satan DBZ expert here again. According to your source, it says Mr. Satan is 188 cm tall. 188cm is 6'2", not 5'11". 188 cm / 2.54 = 74 inches 12 inches x 6 = 72 inches 2 inches left. 6'2" Edit that in, eh? EDIT: Infact, you have MOST of your height calculations wrong according to this source.